


And All Was Love And Trust

by lemoncellbros



Series: Macaw's Works [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros
Summary: It was easy for Dean to forget what Cas was, even with all of his powers constantly on display. And he enjoyed watching Cas play with his powers, but there was one place he was never allowed to go; Into Dean's mind.





	And All Was Love And Trust

It was easy to forget that Castiel was a powerful being, easy to forget all of the things he could do. It was easy to forget the pain his hands could bring when hidden beneath gentle caresses. Easy to forget all the he’d felt when he only cared for Dean. Easy to forget all he’d had when Dean was all he wanted. Easy to forget the eons those beautiful blue eyes had seen when they gazed solely upon Dean.

There were moments, though, when Dean was reminded of everything this precious vessel held. When Dean called first shower, then remembered Cas doesn’t shower. When Dean offers Cas a slice of pie, then remembers that he doesn’t eat. When he offers a side of the bed, then remembers that Cas doesn’t sleep.

There are other times too, when Dean will feel a brush on his side but Cas is standing stoic. When Cas is angry and there is a thrum of power in the room. When objects fly randomly. When doors slam and lights explode. 

Dean thinks these things are badass, and to be expected from an angel. But there was one thing, and one thing only that Cas did that Dean would not allow.  
And it was when Dean would feel a brush at the back of his mind, a sort of push on the walls he had built up. Dean pushed back hard whenever he felt this, and shot furious glares at Cas.

One day, on a day drowned in alcohols and sorrow, Dean could feel that familiar brush at the back of his mind. Dean has lost his life in pursuit of protecting Cas, and there is no more dangerous place than the inside of Dean’s head. So, when Dean sensed Cas trying to intrude, he snapped.

Grabbing the lapels of Cas’s trench coat, Dean slammed Cas into the nearest wall. 

“Never, ever, try to get into my mind,” Dean growled into Cas’s ear. 

His voice softened, “It’s too dark for you in there.”

He released Cas from his grip, and stepped back. Cas’s eyes were so full of sadness at this statement, but also defiant.

“Dean, I rebuilt you molecule by molecule. I replaced every memory, reinforced every belief, and lit every hope. There is not a piece of you that I have not seen, no inch of you that I have not discovered. There is nothing about you that I do not know, and I assure you nothing that I could discover that I hadn’t already known.”

Cas stepped away from Dean, his chin raised confidently. Though he didn’t break eye contact, Dean dearly wished he had. The tension in the air was practically tangible as they stared, seemingly straight into one another's souls.

Finally, Dean broke the painful silence, “What are you knocking around in my head for anyways?”

Cas bowed his head, “I am not ‘knocking around’ for anything. At this point, it is a simple compulsion. My grace is drawn to your soul, and it is constantly trying to make contact with it. While you might think I am trying to access your thoughts, I am simply allowing my grace to roam. I apologize if this has caused you discomfort.”

All of the tension seemed to leave Dean, and he silently stepped closer to Cas. He reached his hand out to grab Cas’. Dean nodded, and that was all it took for Cas to understand. Dean allowed his mind to open, and Cas’s grace mingled with Dean’s soul and there were no barriers between the two beings.

All was love and trust and there were no worries to between two men that night.


End file.
